lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Nozdurmo
' Nozdurmo' is a great dragon aspect of the Bronze Dovah, and this makes him a direct child of the Titan Mesindia. Nozdurmo was born the child of the Titan Mesindia and during his youth he would be very close to his brother Nelfarion of whom he spent most of his time with as the two shared similar ideas about the future of the Fade. History Early History Nozdurmo was born the child of the Titan Mesindia and during his youth he would be very close to his brother Nelfarion of whom he spent most of his time with as the two shared similar ideas about the future of the Fade. War in the Sky Main Article : First War with Chaos : "The coming of Chaos wasn't something any of us were ready for. We had become complacent in our abilities so sure that any force that threatened the world we could destroy. We did not anticipate the fall of a brother was even possible." : -Alexstrasza The War in the Sky was a periferal conflict in the middle of the First War against Chaos fought betweent he forces of the Dragons, and the Chaos Servents supported by the Black Dovah towards the end. As Chaos spread throughout the world, the reclusive dragons found their ancient homes overrun by demons, and in their desperation they took part in the conflict in order to save themselves as well as the creatures they had sworn to protect. While millions of demons smashed against the realms of the Elves, and Lizardmen amongst others the Dragons fought for control of the sky against an ever increasing amount of demons. At first the Dragons held themselves quite well, as the demons had no match to their skill in the sky thus meaning the only way to defeat the dragons was to battle them in their nests, and in this fight they were held off by the Draknoids defending the nests, long enough that the Dovah would arrive and defeat the demons. Coruption of Nefarion : '' "They whispered to me in the dark, and at first I didn't understand the words that they were speaking as if I was hearing it in a different language. Then the words got clearer and I wished I wasn't able to hear them but despite my best attempts I couldn't make them go away so I eventually opened my mind to the endless visions of the true gods."'' : -Nefarion At some point prior to the First War with Chaos, Nefarion and his Dovah, unknown to the others, fell prey to the whisperings of the fallen gods of Chaos. The other Aspects attributed Neltharion's oddness to his displeasure with the actions of the bold Murlocs and their growing misuse of Magi. When demons had first begun their invasion of the earth he Black Aspect Nefarion suggested creating a magical artifact to aid in the destruction of the demons. The other Aspects, had nothing but the upmost respect for wise Nefarion, and they gave much of their own essence toward the creation of this object, called the Dragon Soul. Neltharion and his flight however had secretly refrained from imparting any of their own power. The Dragon Soul : '' "We trusted that our brother was telling the truth because until that time we didn't even known it was possible for him to betray us. It was blind faith that led us to giving him nearly complete domination over the entire Dragon Race."'' : -Nozdurmo When each dragon had contributed a portion of his or her essence to the artifact, Neltharion deemed it complete. The Dragons had at this point realized that the Elves attempts to close the Chaos portals were the main option of defeating the forces of Chaos and in this way they had flown on mass to Ulthuan where they attempted to defend the island alongside the Elves. As they did this only a small amount of their forces remained behind to defend their nests thus leaving them very vulnerable. The blacks joined the other dragons in flight over the battle and the Black Aspect brought the Dragon Soul to bear against the demons of Chaos, with devastating effects on the demonic swarm — but only for a precious few moments. He then shocked his fellow aspects and turned the artifact against the terrified High Elves as well, and finally his own brethren. The shocked dragons were helpless to resist the power of the Dragon Soul, for it contained a fraction of the essence of each — with the exception of Nefarion himself. All the dragonflights, save Neltharion's own, were paralyzed in midair until the timely intervention of Korialstrasz, a mate of the red dragonqueen, who had been absent from the initial use of the artifact. While Korialstrasz was no match for the Aspect of Earth, he did manage to interrupt Neltharion's concentration for a moment, freeing the other dragons from their paralysis and allowing them to flee from the amazing powers of the Dragon Aspect. Betrayal of the Black : '' "Nefarion struck us where we were least capable of defending ourselves. His strikes at our nests left us vulnerable, and near destruction when the next wave of Chaos attacked us. Watching the demons reign down on our homes was one thing, but now they were supported by our former brethren in the Black Dovah. It took all our combined might in the end just to push him back. I hope to the Old Gods that the world never again knows a danger like the one we were forced to deal with on those dark days. I will try and remember my brother the way he was back when we were young, and not the brutal monster he was turned into."'' : -Ysera In this fight the Dovah Aspect Nefarion showed himself to be a traitor and begin the next stage of his plans when he chased the fleeing Dragon Dovah's away from Ulthuan thus depriving the Elves of one of their greatest forces on the island. Some of the Dovah's were especially hard hit as the forces of Nefarion targeted the Bronze Dovah especially hard to the point that they were nearly destroyed in a series of massive ambushes of their usually heavily defended nests. As things turned deadly the forces of the Black Dovah moved against the caverns of Time of which was the capital of the Bronze Dovah. Defeating the Soul : '' "The world will never see that amount of Dragons for the rest of time. We brought ever last Dragon we could find no matter what Dovah you were from you were coming. We fought brother against brother and the end goal had to be the destruction of our wayward former brother Nefarion."'' : -Stragnarax As the Bronze Dovah held on to their final capital Nozdurmo called for assistence, and the other Dovah Aspects would be forced to choose between saving the Caverns of Time and thus the Bronze Dragons or continueing the fight against the demons on Ulthuan. Led by Stragnarax the Dovah determined that the High Elves needed help and thus they made the decision that the Green Dovah would travel to Ulthuan and assist the High Elves while the remaining Dovah moved against Nefarion. When they arrived at the Caverns of TIme they found Nozdurmo and Nefarion in battle against eachother, and the other Dovah quickly entered the fight, and despite the massive power of the Demon Soul the Black Dovah were devestated by this attack. As the fight looked to be over for the Black Dovah Nefarion activated the Demon Soul and killed huge numbers of the arrayed Dovah including his own forces. As the Dragons assembled were threatened with destruction Alextrasza managed to get past his frenzied attacks and struck him through the chest, thus shattering the demons soul hidden behind his armor. The Demon Soul out of his grasp Nefarion looked around and saw his forces defeated and thus called for his Dovah to follow him, and they fled the fight moving eastward. The other Dovah chased them, and the Black Dovah were utterly devestated during their retreat before finally managing to survive by reaching the lands of the Charr of whom were extremely dangeroous and the other Dovah knew he had surivved for now. Relationships Category:Dragon Category:Bronze Dovah Category:People Category:Titan Category:Leader